User blog:Chespin the Great/Funny Chat Quotes
Hey, guys. This is Chespin. The point of this blog is simple. Post the funniest quotes you see on chat and comment them. If I like them, they go on here. Example: "Chespin girls don't have periods they have exclamation points and sometimes question marks" --Dragonsblood23 "STOP IT. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP ON YOU." --Loygansono55 *Loygansono55Lady Gaga isn't actually that bad *She's just a nutcase *12:34MrAwesome300 *BasaltWolfED145RS has dubstepped out of the house. *12:34MrAwesome300I think her earlier songs weren't bad *12:34Loygansono55^ *12:34MrAwesome300But she just got suckier over time *12:34Loygansono55I have her CD *12:34AwesomeGamerCONGRATU-FREAKIN-LATIONS *12:34Chespin the GreatNope, she sucks at singing as much as dicks *12:34Wachowman... *WUT *12:35Negative FourThat doesn't make sense dude *12:35Chespin the GreatLOL *12:35AwesomeGamerLolwat *12:35Chespin the GreatYes it does *12:35Loygansono55She dicks at sucking *12:35Wachowmani should really make deadliest wikior *12:35Negative FourThat's his logic apparently *12:35Chespin the GreatIT MEANS SHE GIVES A LOT OF BLOW JOBS, OKAY?! *12:35AwesomeGamerBut *Wait *Wat *12:35Loygansono55She must be really flexible, then *OOOHHHH *12:35Negative FourCool *12:35Loygansono55OOOHHHH *12:35AwesomeGamerOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *12:35Loygansono55OOOOHHHH *12:35Chespin the GreatHAHAHA *12:35AwesomeGamerBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNN "MrA changes his avatar faster than Tailor Swift changing her Boyfriend." ~ J1Coupe "I've never seen The Nippers" -me. I meant The Muppets but my phone autocorrected Muppets to Nippers. -Lasse200 HOW WOOD I KNOW WULD* WOLD* OH MY GUOD GOD* THIS SIS ANNOTING IS* ANNOYING* STAHP IPSD IPAD* ~Wachow "I see dead people ~Dragon Are you looking at your social life? ~Chespin" ShoopDaKevChat is dead... *10:54 Lasse200Yea *10:54 Chespin the GreatI might have Lyme *Meatholl has dubstepped out of the house. *10:54 Chespin the GreatSo I might be dead *10:55 ShoopDaKevYou'll be OK ches *10:55 Chespin the GreatI had like 5 vials of blood sucked out of my dick *10:55 Chespin the Great *ARM!!! *ARM!!! FLY YOU KINDLE!!! *10:56 Chespin the Great *FK YOU, KINDLE!!! Chespin the Great* Chespin the Great eats Crimson's leg through a crazy straw and stuffs a Nutella milkshake up his ass *11:22 CrimsonLabTuxV2Aw.... *11:23 CrimsonLabTuxV2 * CrimsonLabTuxV2 grabs you by your throat and beats your head with a soup spoon *11:24 Chespin the Great* Chespin the Great fondles Crimson and stuffs alfredo sauce through his colon *11:25 CrimsonLabTuxV2* CrimsonLabTuxV2 cums in your throat while gripping on your dick *11:26 Chespin the GreatWhen did this turn into graphic sex? *11:26 Chespin the Great * Chespin the Great kicks Crimson in the crotch and hucks a stick of dynamite through his ear *11:26 CrimsonLabTuxV2When you fondled me, you cunt licker *11:26 Chespin the GreatYou beat me with a soup spoon! *11:26 Chespin the Great How can it get more sexier? *11:27 CrimsonLabTuxV2* CrimsonLabTuxV2 bites Chespin's dick off and shoves it in my own asshole *11:28 Chespin the Great* Chespin the Great sticks peanuts in Crimson's asshole then tears open his scrotum with a Nintendo Power Glove Everyone should agree Putin sucked Rasputin's large and unsightly dick, Rasputin ate gunfire from Stalin, Stalin had the hammer dropped on him from Lenin, and Gorbachev tore down Vladimir L like the Kool-Aid Man --Chespin the Great Okay, go for it!! Category:Blog posts